


Still the Wealthiest Man in the Room

by guineamania



Series: Birdbrain [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Mystery, Slice of Life, and no one will convice me otherwise, charity galas, harry is a healer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: It's almost like Harry Barton loves being a mystery.More pieces fall into place as Tony meets the enigmatic Lord Black





	Still the Wealthiest Man in the Room

Tony knew there would be responsibilities that came with being the face behind the largest clean energy provider in the world. However one of his favourites was charity galas. Stark Industries donated a fortune to charities every year but forcing rich people into a room and making them part with their hard earned money just heightened the satisfaction. This year the Stark Foundation was fundraising to consolidate orphanages in New York and give heightened academic support to children that moved around schools frequently; Tony Stark cared, as a genius level orphan it would be hypocritical for him not to. There was a silent auction on an assortment of amazing opportunities and Pepper was slowly herding Tony around to promote the bidding. “We have a new member of the elite joining us tonight so please be nice,” Pepper sighed, drifting through the crowd with a practiced ease.

“I’m always nice Pep, people just don’t get the message,” Tony retorted, and Pepper scoffed.

“His name is Lord Black, he’s a multi-millionaire with old money from London. Just moved to New York to live with his spouse and is looking for places to invest his fortune,” Tony just followed, nodding along to the speed briefing as they walked. The new addition, Lord Black, stood at about five foot nine with a smoothly tailored black suit; he was engrossed in a conversation with the manager of one of the orphanages Tony was working with.

“Lord Black, pleasure to,” Tony began, and his jaw dropped. At the sound of his ‘name’ Harry James Barton turned around with a smile.

 

“Miss Potts, a pleasure to meet you at last. And I do have to apologise for the deception and want to offer an explanation to your boss’ inability to speak,” Harry smiled, shaking Pepper’s hand. Tony managed to stop gawping eventually. “I use one of my titles in business dealings so nothing is traced back to my past or my husband. My true name is Harry Barton, Clint is my husband,” Harry softly explained and smiled at Pepper. This declaration stirred Tony out of his confusion.

“How the? How did you? How rich are you?” Tony’s mind couldn’t focus on one thought as everything swirled. When Clint had asked Tony to back off, he had stopped digging into Harry’s past but all the questions still lingered. And now, the mystery in question had turned up with at least a million dollars in his bank account and was flaunting it in Tony’s face. He needed answers, and now.

“I think this conversation would be better had in private,” Pepper whispered, and Harry handed his card to the orphanage owner before they left for a private room.

 

“I repeat my question, how rich are you?” Tony blurted out.

“In terms of actionable wealth about $4 million, but I have a few patents to my name and have invested wisely. As well as I still work so, as I am sure the reason was why you asked, you are still the wealthiest man in the room,” Harry explained and Tony’s hand itched to get his phone out and set JARVIS searching. But his promise to Clint was still there.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Pepper interrupted, she looked cautiously between the two men as she spoke.

“I didn’t see the need to, it’s old money from my family and I have chosen to put what happened in my past behind me. Both Clint and I make enough to see us live happily and we’ve only used the money to buy a house now I have relocated to the states,” Harry was starting to look less cool and collected. It was only in this moment Tony could see why Clint had warned him away; it was only subtle things like his voice became less free and the pace was regulated to put across the feeling of control. He kept straightening the cuffs of his suit and when his hands were free he was scratching the palm of his hand. If there was anything Tony knew more about than engineering it was avoiding the scars of the past and Harry Potter-Barton-Black, whatever his name was, displayed the symptoms no matter how hard he hid it. Tony just nodded, and knew an agreement had been reached between the two of them. However there was still one more thing.

“What do you do? As a job I mean?” Tony asked and a genuine smile returned back to Harry’s face.

“I’m a doctor,” he beamed, adjusted the glasses over his emerald green eyes and left Pepper and Tony in his wake.

 

“We met your husband tonight,” Pepper chuckled hours later when the pair returned to the tower. Clint was awake laid on the couch watching some trash television show. He rolled over with a smile on his face.

“I heard, Lord Potter-Black has reported that he had a pleasant evening and Pepper should be expecting a message on Monday morning about a potential business deal,” the smirk grew. Harry wanted to invest, Tony knew he was a smart man.

“Well I will be looking forward to it, he’s a nice boy you’ve got yourself there Clint,” Pepper replied with a smile and headed off to their rooms to get changed. It was clear that Clint was pleased that Harry was gaining the approval of the team. Tony, however, lingered.

“I’m not going to push, I remember our promise, but Harry is working through some real stuff isn’t he?” Tony finally asked after a moment of tense silence.

“You have no idea. He’s been taught from a young age that what he’s feeling doesn’t matter as long as he gets the job done,” Clint muttered with a deep hate for those that had caused this thinking. “It’s hard to break that. But getting out, well, it’s a big step for him,” Tony nodded, he had no idea what Potter could have been wrapped up in. But he did know that getting away was the biggest leap of faith there ever was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all for reading - if you have any ideas of ways this could go and ficlets I could write please feel free to comment. I'm going where the wind takes me currently


End file.
